fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nekomaru
Nekomaru '(猫丸 ''Nekomaru) is a very powerful Mage, easily at the level of a Guild Ace. He is a pilgrim, rebelled against the Council and he travels throughout the land to spread his ideals and thoughts about the Law in Earth Land. He has a cat called 'Kuwa '(桑 Kuwa; Literally meaning "Mulberry"). Appearance Nekomaru is a young wandering monk. He has blue hair that goes round his head and a curvy line of his remaining hair goes atop, as if floating. His hair is tied from behind. He wears a mask with two closed eyes and a smile, hiding his true face, which really has a scar on his left eye. His eyes are red, and he keeps his left eye closed, due to the scar. He has a very light and pale skin color. He wears a dark-blue cape with circles and a beaded necklace and is revealed that he never takes the necklace, even when taking a bath. He is mostly seen with his Khakkara staff and Kasa hat and mantle. He always smiles, unwanting to show his scar. Personality Nekomaru, for his age and position, is a very comical character, with a very laid-back demeanour. Nekomaru is mostly easy-going, but goes through any length to protect his friends and close ones, even when this means sacrificing his friends or himself. He has a real friendship with his cat, Kuma. Both travel throughout the world together. Kuma is a real cat and not an Exceed, like most people that meet Nekomaru for the first time believe. Nekomaru's attitude was compared to that of a cat: he enjoys fish and catches fish with Kuma, and, in comic ways, was seen meowing and rubbing himself against people to manipulate them. He has a verbal tic, ending almost every sentence with "su" (す): *(Indicating something nearby)'' "This here!" (これす ''Kore-su). When he takes his mask off, Nekomaru turns into a much more serious person. He was only seen taking his mask off when fighting or when giving a speech, to make it much more credible. His mask seems to have some kind of power seal, because, whenever he takes off his mask, a burst of tremendous energy is released. He can, although, contain it. Equipment '''Khakkhara: Nekomaru possesses a khakkhara, a monk staff, which he is always seen carrying and walking with it. He can perform his magic with it. He called his staff Lei Gong '(雷公; Chinese for "Duke of Thunder"). Magic and Abilities Magic '''Storm Magic '(嵐魔法 Arashi Mahō): Nekomaru uses a special kind of magic with his stafff. With Storm Magic, he can generate several types of thunderclouds and electricity around him, creating an offensive and defensive ward. He can then uses these clouds to fire powerful blasts of lightning at his enemies, and as an electrified perimeter; effectively preventing his enemies from getting close. Storm Magic is versatile, because he needs electricity and clouds to attack. He can create simply clouds that allow him to hover around and fly with amazing speeds. He can also evaporate water and turn it into clouds. *'''Subjugation of the Seas (克服 Umi no Kokufuku): He can evaporate existing water and turn it into clouds. The clouds can then b used for several purposes: offensive, defensive or suplementary. *'Throne of the Heavens '(天王座 Ten'nōza): This technique creates a magical, yellow cloud that serves as a way of transportation, acting as a way for Nekomaru to fly around at high speeds without using up any energy. *'Binding of the Skies '(空の拘束 Sora no Kōsoku): Nekomaru creates a stream of storm clouds that extend like a line and then entangle the enemy like a rope. He then conducts electricity through the clouds, electrocutting the enemy. *'Storm Dome '(嵐の円盖 Arashi no Engai): Nekomaru creates a think ring of thunderclouds around him that protect him from incoming attacks and electrocute any enemy that touches the clouds. *'Storm Magic Secret Technique: Dragon Cloud Wave '(嵐魔法奥義・竜雲波 Arashi Mahō Ōgi: Ryōun-ha): Nekomaru puts his staff in from of him. In a rythm, he beats the staff to create a sound similar to drums. He can produce a massive thunder cloud that can infinitely absorb magic power and energy from the earth itself to grow in size and strength. The amount of energy it receives will also increase. He can apparently channel this absorbed energy into the earth, meaning it will lead to a bigger technique. He can then charge a gigantic electric charge into the earth. Before he did so, he was stopped. The damage that it makes and the effects this spell has are unknown. The rythmic beating symbolizes Raijin, the Japanese god of thunder, that had a drum that created lightnings. Abilities Immense Magic Power: His energy is immense. He possesses yellow power. Apparently, his mask can sustain some of his power. Even for a Wizard Saint's standards, he seems to have tremendous magic power. Some say that it can electrocute some, because it is related to his magic. Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant: Nekomaru, despite favoring the use of his ranged Magic, has shown to be a capable unarmed combatant. He went on to attack and brutally injured several enemies in a time with strong melee blows such as punches and kicks. Keen Intellect: While not a genius, Nekomaru is an experienced young man, with a great mind and with an opinion to almost anything. Not only does he resort to his tremendous physical powers, as he also utilizes his level-headed personality, with a calm attitude towards the enemy to analyse him and find out a strategy to defeat him. He is also a great tactitian.